Daidoji family
The Daidoji family are the support troops of the Crane. They train the yojimbo used by Crane dignitaries, and their Harriers are the elite forces that most samurai -- even within the Crane -- do not even know exist. History The Daidoji are renowned throughout Rokugan for their unusual tactics ad stubborn defense of the Crane Clan lands. The family was founded after the youngest son of Doji and Kakita, Doji Hayaku entered the Shadowlands after the Day of Thunder in search of his sister. Three years later he returned, his hair completely white and his speech lost and throat scarred. In his hand was the blade Shukujo, which his sister had carried into the Shadowlands. Hayaku was given leave to found the Daidoji family, the "Defender of the Doji", and his children followed the duty to protect their kinsmen. To this day many Crane dye their hair white as a tribute to Hayaku and a mark of loyalty to their clan. (Crane p. 39) Yasuki family After the defection of the Yasuki family in the fourth century there were many of the Yasuki who refused to dishonor their vow to the Crane. Those Yasuki joined the Daidoji and since then the Daidoji have openly despised the Yasuki. The good relations between the Hida and the Daidoji is all that held the shaky truce between them, and it is often commented upon how the Yasuki and Daidoji are like two sides of the same coin. (Crane p. 41) Tactics The Daidoji know they cannot match the forces of their traditional enemy, the Lion Clan, in strength or numbers, so instead they learn to use ambushes, sabotage, and explosives, and to exploit the land to their advantage. They are the masters of guerilla warfare, and it is the only reason the family has survived for so long. Their methods skirt the edges of dishonor, but the Daidoji are confident in their abilities and proud of the service they do for their Clan. In addition to their duties as defensive measures the Daidoji are often required to conduct illegal smuggling operations to keep supplies trickling into a war-torn area. The Daidoji are also sometimes found in court, although not in a courtier capacity. Their presence there is to gather sensitive information to the Doji courtiers. Daidoji can also occasionally be seen as yojimbo to some important courtiers. (Samurai pp. 26-27, Crane pp 40-41) Military Action The two most well know instances of the Daidoji military in action are the Battle of Tidal Landbridge where the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Masashigi stood alongside the Hida defending against a Shaowlands attack, and the other was the Swordsman's Last Stand when the Crane lost Shiro no Yojin to the Lion Clan. (Crane p. 41) Daidoji Holdings The main two holdings of the Daidoji are Shiro Daidoji and Kosaten Shiro, the defense line against the Lion, and Niwa no Shita no Kage Toshi against the Crab to the south. (Crane p. 41) The Daidoji Shrine The Daidoji family shrine specifically honors Lady Doji, Doji Hayaku -- the family founder, and Daidoji Masashigi -- the hero of the Battle of Tidal Landbridge. (Phoenix p. 33) Vassals of the Daidoji The following are the known vassal families of the Daidoji family: * Hiramori family * Hiramichi family Daidoji Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the Daidoji: Category:Crane Clan Families Daidoji *